Field of the Invention
This invention relates to landscaping equipment and, more particularly, to a method of adapting landscaping equipment to be used in different manners to redistribute loose material on a subjacent surface.
Background Art
Professional landscapers and homeowners have for decades been using portable blowers to redistribute loose material on residential and commercial properties.
One popular form of blower is a unit that is configured to be supported on a user as a backpack. Through shoulder straps, the entire operating assembly can be maintained comfortably on a user's back. A discharge tube can be projected forwardly from at the user's side to allow controlled direction of a stream of pressurized air generated by the unit. Controls are commonly integrated into the discharge tube through which a user can change operating characteristics of the unit and at the same time precisely control the direction of pressurized air discharge.
Another commonly used blower configuration, particularly in the commercial environment, is a unit that is incorporated into a wheeled frame. A handle assembly is engageable by a user and is configured and oriented to allow a user to conveniently push, pull, pivot, and turn the frame as the unit is operated. The operating components that generate the pressurized air are permanently integrated into the frame. A conduit dictates the direction of discharge of a pressurized air stream from the unit.
Both of the above types of blowers are commonly used by professional landscaping crews. Thus, purchase of quality versions of each type of unit may be appropriate and involve a substantial monetary investment.
Landscaping crews that utilize both types of equipment must also make space available to store both of the units on vehicles that transport crews from site to site. Space must likewise be allocated for storage of these units at a base location from which multiple crews may be dispatched.
By multiplying the number of units that a homeowner or business requires, repair and maintenance of such equipment correspondingly increases.
In some instances, a determination of what type of equipment is necessary for a particular job may only be made upon inspection of the site. Thus, out of an abundance of caution, crews may transport both types of equipment, potentially for each crew member, when the end result may be that one type of unit remains unused.
Further, decisions whether to utilize a backpack blower or one on a wheeled frame is often a personal choice. Some workers may not find use of the backpack configuration comfortable. Others may have anatomical problems that preclude such use. Thus, planning purchase of an appropriate mix of the two units relates to a target that moves as user preferences and personnel change.
Still further, fixed configuration units on wheeled carts are often scrapped when the operating unit fails, whereas the wheeled cart may otherwise be in working order.
In the increasingly competitive landscaping industry, efficiency has become critical, both in terms of equipment purchase and usage. Thus, the industry continues to seek out alternative designs for blowers that are affordable, reliable, and versatile. The challenge to further develop this type of equipment exists, even though the portable blower industry is mature after decades of evolution.